In exhaust systems, decoupling elements are mainly employed for decoupling load change movements and vibrations between engine and exhaust system. For example, such a decoupling element can be arranged as exhaust gas-conducting portion of an exhaust line between a catalytic converter close to the engine and a middle silencer of the exhaust system in the exhaust line. To this end, such a function element comprises an elastic exhaust gas-conducting body which on its longitudinal ends can be incorporated in the exhaust line in a suitable manner. Here, on its longitudinal ends, said body can each be connected to a pipe section or be already connected in a fixed manner to an exhaust gas treatment device of the exhaust system at least on one longitudinal end. The body of the decoupling element has a construction that is suitable for the temperatures and pressures of the exhaust system that occur and consists of suitable materials. On the respective axial end of the body, a support ring can be provided which encloses an axial end portion of the body from the outside in the circumferential direction. For certain installation situations, the decoupling element can be additionally equipped with one flange, which is fastened to the support ring by means of a weld seam. With the help of the flange, the decoupling element can for example be connected to an exhaust gas treatment device. It is likewise possible with the help of such a flange to fasten the decoupling element to a periphery of the exhaust system, e.g. to an undercarriage of a vehicle.
In the case that the support ring is inserted into a receiving opening of the flange, and in the case that the respective axial end portion of the body axially protrudes over the support ring due to the manufacture, there is the risk when producing the welded connection between flange and support ring that the weld seam primarily joins up with the axial face end of the end portion and only secondarily or not at all with the support ring, so that the welded connection ultimately only exists between the face end of the body and the flange. For with such a constellation a welded point located inside is created, which additionally can be largely covered by an annular shoulder formed in the flange and serving as axial stop for the support ring, which renders the accessibility of the weld seam more difficult. In order to avoid this, a more elaborate preparation of the decoupling element in the region of the support ring is required, for example in order to remove the end of the associated end portion axially protruding on the support ring.